


На гребне славы

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Генерал армии Императора хочет жить. А Джонни Кейдж живет вполне неплохо.
Kudos: 1





	На гребне славы

Представителей расы таркатан нельзя было назвать верными. Свирепыми, безжалостными, кровожадными – да, но верность присяге – это не совсем про них. Поэтому едва Император Внешнего мира пал, и портал в родные Пустоши захлопнулся прямо перед носом, оказавшиеся в Земном царстве воины захватнической армии передрались за право быть новым вожаком и воевать за обладание новыми территориями. 

Барака смотрел на своих соплеменников, увлеченно убивающих и калечащих друг друга, и понимал, что здешние солдаты с современным оружием положат этих вояк на раз-два. А он хочет жить. Поглядев по сторонам, теперь уже бывший генерал армий Шао Канна снял с ближайшего человеческого трупа какую-то просторную одежду с капюшоном, которая так удобно скрыла его нечеловеческую природу, и быстрым шагом направился прочь от охваченных пламенем улиц. 

Первое время было трудно. Доверенное лицо Императора, генерал его армий не привык и не умел скрываться – он привык приходить и брать то, что ему было нужно, никого не щадя и не спрашивая. Но теперь нужно было учиться вести себя иначе. Постоянно прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь, вовремя замечать приближение солдат и сворачивать в противоположную сторону, убегая или сливаясь с темнотой в развалинах домов, как это делали люди, называвшие себя ниндзя. Кивком головы вежливо здороваться с встреченными беженцами, чтобы не подняли крик и не привлекли внимание полиции. Ночевать приходилось на свалках, хотя это тоже было весьма опасно. Живущие там же нищие могли и пригласить к своему костру и поделиться невкусной и не слишком питательной, но всё же пищей, а могли и начать драться, защищая свою территорию. Этот инстинкт Барака понимал. Но он также и понимал, что вступать в битву ему нельзя – слишком характерные раны оставляли его лезвия, а охота на представителей его вида еще не закончилась. Приходилось смирять природные инстинкты и уходить.

Через несколько недель скитаний по незнакомому миру, таркатанец исхудал, обтрепался, научился контролировать вспышки своей агрессии и понял, кто может – если захочет – ему помочь. Решение было опасным, очень опасным, но и заманчивым. 

Однажды ночью в маленькой – по меркам кинозвезды – квартирке в пригороде Лос-Анджелеса, куда Джонни Кейдж удалился, чтобы отдохнуть от всей этой заварушки со Смертельной битвой и подлечиться – раздался звонок. В дверь. Удивившись – этот адрес не знала даже Соня, а Рейден вряд ли стал бы заморачиваться человеческими условностями “дверь-звонок-приглашение войти” – актер встал и отправился открывать, собираясь послать неизвестного типа в долгий нокаут и вернуться к просмотру незамысловатого боевичка с собственным участием. Однако рука Джонни замерла на дверной ручке, а нижняя челюсть рванулась повстречаться с полом, когда стоящий на пороге оборванец скинул капюшон.

– Ты?!

Барака несмело кивнул, уже сомневаясь в гениальности своей идеи.

– Мне нужна помощь. Я хочу жить. Ты… не убил меня тогда. И предлагал… роль в фильме, – теперь бывший генерал уже знал, что это значит и для чего оно. Не самая плохая возможность добыть пропитание и крышу над головой. Кроме того, как выяснилось, те люди, которые назывались актерами, имели в этом мире определенные привилегии. 

Кейдж внимательно и очень подозрительно осмотрел лестничное пространство за спиной позднего визитера. Смахивало на какой-то дурацкий розыгрыш. Не может же в самом деле чокнутая машина для убийства проситься в шоу-бизнес. Но лестничная клетка была пуста, притаившиеся шутники с хлопушками отсутствовали, а у врага был слишком измученный, серьезный и какой-то… мирный вид. Вздохнув, актер посторонился, пропуская таркатанца в свое жилище. 

– Заходи. Выпьем и… потолкуем о деталях.

* * *  
Подключив все свои связи, Джонни выбил для “перспективной молодой, но пока никому не известной звезды” участие не в фильме, а целом телесериале про демона, перешедшего на сторону людей, карающего преступников и сдерживающего натиск темных сил на Земле. Некоторые возмущенные киностудии пытались обвинить еще не набравший популярность сериал и героя, которого посчитали “слишком уродливым для американской аудитории”, в плагиате, но юристы Кейджа смогли доказать несостоятельность доводов обвинителей, и даже выбили возмещение морального вреда “за оскорбление тонкой душевной организации молодого актера”.

Конечно, не всё получилось сразу. Например, Кейджу больших трудов стоило объяснить непривычному к цивилизации мутанту необходимость ежевечерне принимать душ. Тем более Барака не понимал этого, учитывая то, что играть всё равно нужно было самого себя. Только когда Джонни заявил, что: «Камеры пока не научились передавать ещё и запах, а нормальные люди на съемочной площадке ни в чем не виноваты», таркатанец согласился выполнять банные процедуры. На счастье Кейджа и его соседей снизу, мутант оказался легко обучаемым и с первого же раза освоил премудрости обращения с сантехникой. 

Или вот использование столовых приборов. Зачем они, если есть руки и клинки? Но люди нарезали мясо слишком мелкими кусками, чтобы их можно было насадить на лезвие, а любимые кейджевы хлопья с молоком было и впрямь неудобно есть руками. Таркатанец сам не заметил, как начал есть приборами и всё остальное. 

Больше всего Джонни боялся, что новоявленная звезда на самом деле перережет всех статистов, изображающих монстров. Но Барака быстро разобрался и принял новые правила игры. Отточенные лезвия лишь едва касались отмеченных в сценарии мест, даже не царапая актеров. Это было приятно. После съемки соперники благодарили его, восхищались боевым стилем и удачным “гримом”, предлагали выпить кофе. Этот напиток, о котором во Внешнем мире и не слышали, ему тоже нравился. Жизнь, в которой не надо было каждый день доказывать свое право на существование, определенно имела множество плюсов. 

Успех был оглушительным. Первые серии показали в ночное время, но вскоре рейтинг и восторженные отзывы переместили сериал в прайм-тайм. Пресса со смаком обсуждала, кто скрывается под оригинальным гримом, желтые газетенки попроще выдавали “эксклюзивные сенсации из жизни актеров”. Пронюхав, что “демон” живет у Джонни Кейджа, они быстренько состряпали историю любви стареющей звезды боевиков и неизвестного мальчика, читая которую Кейдж смеялся до слез, пересказывая особенно удачные моменты заглянувшей на чай Соне Блейд. Барака пока только осваивал алфавит и уже знал, что не всему написанному в газетах стоит верить, поэтому он не то чтобы оставался в блаженном неведении, но просто не обращал на сплетни внимания. К тому же, популярности сериалу и ему самому эти сплетни добавляли несказанно. 

В общем, всё было хорошо. Кроме одного.

* * *  
– Я туда не пойду! 

– Надо, – Джонни аккуратно расправил невидимую складочку на облачении таркатанца. – Они тебя любят.

Барака сглотнул и неуверенно признался:

– Я их… боюсь.

– Это с непривычки, – Кейдж белозубо ухмыльнулся и подтолкнул мутанта к большим двустворчатым дверям. – Давай-давай. Ты звезда. 

Двери открылись, и таркатанца оглушил восторженный девичий визг. В зале, где проходила встреча с актерами, яблоку было негде упасть. Сотни человеческих самочек от пятнадцати и старше смотрели на него со смесью голода и вожделения. Барака жалобно оглянулся на дверь, но Кейдж в сериале не участвовал, а значит, и на сцене ему делать было нечего. Бывший генерал глубоко вздохнул… и шагнул в объятия экзальтированной толпы.

– И ничего страшного, правда? – два часа спустя Джонни отпаивал чаем затисканного и зацелованного до невменяемости таркатанца. Барака находился в состоянии глубочайшего шока.

– Как это могло получиться? Я же… мутант.

– Женщины, – актер пожал плечами, словно это всё объясняло. – Это еще ничего. Вот когда они начнут писать фанфики…


End file.
